Tayuuta:Chapter 6 Walkthrough
Chapter 6: 白露となり結ぶ煩い Town of Ete Rumors are spreading around town about Kuroe's decision to join your party; some people speculate that Fino must have bribed him, or else is blackmailing or otherwise forcing the dwarf to cooperate. At the Sernal Company, Layla says that she can't imagine why the dwarf would consent to work with you, and challenges you to prove your worth by slaying Ragsneil, a demon imprisoned in the Twisted Forbidden Zone. At this stage in the game, it will probably be a difficult fight - go in well-stocked with healing potions, and at least one item to restore fatigue. Although completing this challenge is optional, receiving it isn't - you have to talk to Layla to advance the story. Fino follows Cefilia from her house to a secluded place in the mountains, where she goes to let her mind wander without worries for a while. She confides in him that her father and Lutina were both opposed to her returning and fighting in the labyrinth, instead wanting her to continue training at the academy and rise in status with the temple. Cefilia says that it would be an honor to do so, but wants to succeed her father in leading and defending the town - as well as journeying to the depths of the labyrinth at Fino's side. She thanks him for listening to her. Zereia is practicing her fortune-telling and predicts dark times ahead as the distortion within the labyrinth increases - but great trials can lead to growth as well. Fino tells her that if he's becoming so awesome, she should give him an appropriately awesome magical weapon to use. She offers to sell an Exorcism Card for 5000 brol, although there's no penalty for not doing so; on a first playthrough, you may be strapped for cash as it is. At the Sernal Company, Cheryl tells Fino that there have been tremors within the labyrinth that may have opened some new passages. In particular, they want you to investigate an area called the Soul Fountain, a place which Zereia mentioned during her fortune-telling. Entryway F01 (Map) With Kuroe on your team, you have somebody strong enough to push the sliding block at 18, allowing you to walk right off the north edge of the map to the Stone Pit. Stone Pit F01 (Map) Aside from some goodies and the stairs down to your destination (5), the only other point of interest is a door locked with the Purple Spider Key at 13. Fountain of Souls B07 (Map) Smash open the western wall as you enter the level to find the Purple Spider Key. At room 4, on the east side of the level, you can find the Irikari herb that the twins have requested for their experiments; make sure to collect it now, because the path will be blocked after the next boss fight. In room 6, the party notices a path that has been opened by the tremors. Steam rises from the springs in this area, but Fino and Kuroe can faintly detect the scent of a demon beyond. They cautiously make their way inside, but the first one the meet is Forchera, looking a little the worse for wear. The heavy steam is making her magic ineffective, and she's been separated from her party in the wake of a demon attack. The group invites her to join with them for the moment, and together they begin cautiously searching for her attacker. The demon, a winged female, finds them first, and remarks on the odd group. She seems to be free of the labyrinth's influence, meaning that she's been attacking and feeding on the adventurers voluntarily. When Fino asks her name, she identifies herself as Margot - the same demon Renee referred to as her mistress. Despite her calm demeanor, she wastes no time in attacking. Boss: Margot Margot's bow can easily outdamage your healing in a fight, and the terrain in the room makes it easy for her to keep her distance as you run around chasing after her. Forchera is somewhat underleveled at this point, so the best course of action will probably be for Myiri to play cat-and-mouse with Margot, taking shots whenever you have the opportunity while moving to avoid ending up on a straight line with her. As Margot is seemingly backed into a corner, Fino asks why she would choose to hunt adventurers in the dungeon. She offers to show him the thrill of the hunt; at that moment, tremors resume as the labyrinth rearranges itself yet again. Saying that she'll have to content herself with only one today, she grabs Fino and slips away to an inaccessible area, where she proceeds to drain him of his vigor using sexual magic. ...Or so she intends, but Fino shocks her by turning the tables and dominating her instead, making her his servant. She takes her defeat in stride, returning Fino to the labyrinth proper once they're finished with each other's company. She tells him that she has the power to change the shape of the labyrinth, but only to a degree: she can modify or redirect it once it's already in motion. That means she's not the one responsible for the distortion, although she says Gerashim's power is far greater than her own. Fino sulks a little at this, saying that beating her wasn't such a big deal after all, but she finds him no less fascinating for it - perhaps the human before her has the power to challenge the gods themselves. As Fino's companions return, Margot transforms herself into a statue, saying she looks forward to sharing more time with him in the future... On the surface, the others seem to have bought Fino's story (that Margot was attacked by another demon, allowing him to escape). All are relieved to see him alive and well - it's supposed to be impossible to return once the labyrinth has claimed you. Fino asks Forchera if she'll consider joining with them permanently, and she readily agrees. Category:Tayuuta guides